


Multilingual Music Headcannons

by Probs_to_old_for_this



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Français | French, Gen, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probs_to_old_for_this/pseuds/Probs_to_old_for_this
Summary: So I keep imagining the Old Guard characters while listening to non-English music lately, so I thought it would be fun to share lyric translations. Contents page now on chapter 1
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just explaining what and who each chapter is about based on what I was thinking of when listening to these songs.

If anybody gets the inspiration to write something that stems from these send me a link! I do not own the rights to any of these songs, they are all the original work of someone else and you should all go listen and support them. For the songs in Spanish I translated the lyrics myself, and for all other languages I will just put the lyrics in that language (any Arabic, French, Italian, any other language speakers want to collaborate, or if you just have a good idea for a song to add to this let me know! I love to get more musical fuel for TOG headcannons haha). I choose teen rating for language in some of the songs. No warnings apply but if I I notice anything in the songs I will add a CW in the notes at the top of that chapter (and please DM me if you think I've overlooked anything!). Find all the songs on my Tidal playlist [ here ](https://tidal.com/browse/playlist/5462ef07-99a9-4a26-8479-b665c1ac5881)

Ch 1- Contents (this page here)  


Ch 2- Sad Booker post movie but with a hopeful ending  


Ch 3- Joe and Nicky just being very in love  


Ch 4- Joe/Nicky enemies to lovers  


Ch 5- Joe/Nicky just thinking about infinity but also trying to enjoy the present and not care about tomorrow  


Ch 6- Joe and Nicky's history of love that still has a long way to go  


Ch 7- Joe/Nicky unexpected love because the universe is funny and "love does what it wants"  


Ch 8- SAD Joe/Nicky a love that has ended.  


Ch 9- Joe/Nicky dancing  


Ch 10- Joe/Nicky loving each other in a divided world  


Ch 11- Joe/Nicky "Languages are not needed if it's you and I" and there is no beginning or end to their love  


Ch 12- Joe/Nicky "don't cry, my life" (Originally the first chapter but I had to move it around)  


Ch 13- Joe/Nicky "Killing me, killing you, loving you, wanting you to stay"  


Ch 14- Andy/Quyhn "We will burn the both of us, In hell, my angel"  


Ch 15- Booker "being haunted by the night"  


Ch 16- Joe being super in love and overly dramatic when he isn't with Nicky  



	2. Me, Myself - by Danna Paola and MIKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pero no es muy tarde / But it isn't too late  
> Para perdonarme / To forgive me  
> Ahora si aprendi / Now if I learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like, I've been a huge Mika fan since I was in high school, and when I tell you I SCREAMED when I first heard this song it is not an exaggeration, I was driving and had put it on a playlist cause I noticed it was a new song I hadn't heard and I was SO caught off guard [ ;) ] when Mika started singing in Spanish. My soul will never be happier, but, this song is actually really sad. After translating the lyrics that were in Spanish I definitely felt like this is a song about Booker 100%.

Find the lyrics [ here](https://genius.com/Danna-paola-and-mika-me-myself-lyrics)

  


Got these stitches all over my body, I  
Made decisions I couldn't fix and I  
Hit rock bottom so many times  
I ran outta tears in my eyes

And I can't keep running  
No I won't keep hiding  
Yeah it's been decided, oh yeah

Pero no es muy tarde / But it isn't too late  
Para perdonarme / To forgive me  
Ahora si aprendi / Now if I learned

Soy yo sin ti / I'm me, without you  
Me tengo a mi / I have myself  
Soy yo y al fin / I'm myself and at the end  
Ya puedo respirar / Now that I can breath

Soy yo sin ti / I'm me, without you  
Me quiero así / I want it like that  
Soy yo y al fin / I'm myself and at the end  
No volveré a mirar atrás / I will not look back

Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you

All my friends think I'm a fucking disaster  
Keep making mistakes that I'm regretting after  
All this heartbreak and **all of this time**  
You'd think I'd learned by now 

And I can't keep running  
No I won't keep hiding  
Yeah it's been decided, oh yeah 

Pero no es muy tarde / But it isn't too late  
Para perdonarme / To forgive me  
Ahora si aprendi / Now if I learned

Soy yo sin ti / I'm me, without you  
Me tengo a mi / I have myself  
Soy yo y al fin / I'm myself and at the end  
Ya puedo respirar / Now that I can breath

Soy yo sin ti / I'm me, without you  
Me quiero así / I want it like that  
Soy yo y al fin / I'm myself and at the end  
No volveré a mirar atrás / I will not look back

Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you  
Yo sin ti / me without you

Out in the open  
I had to meet my emotions  
Now it's okay to be broken (oh)

Gota por gota / drop by drop  
Después de cada derrota / After each defeat  
Vuelo con las alas rotas / I fly with broken wings

It's me, myself  
And no one else  
I've been through hell  
But I know that I'll be fine  
It's me, myself  
And no one else  
I broke that spell  
**It might take time but I'll fine**


	3. Hallelujah !!! (J’ai tant besoin de toi) - Ben l'Oncle Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a song about people being in love so of course I think of our immortal husbands. I don't know French well enough (yet!) but I did copy one of the translations from the site because it's why I think the song fits Joe and Nicky

Lyrics and translation found [ here ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/hallelujah-j%E2%80%99ai-tant-besoin-de-toi-hallelujah-i-need-you-so-much.html)

  
Je ne peux plus m’en passer  
On en est là  
De ta façon de bouger  
Ah, je ne vois que toi  
Tu me rends fou, baby  
Tu me rends fou, baby  
Comme au premier jour, baby  
Laisse-moi t’enlacer,  
Sentir ton parfum  
**S’il faut mourir demain / If I die tomorrow so be it**

Hallelujah, j’ai tant besoin de toi

Ah non, ne t’arrête pas de danser  
On a la nuit  
La nuit pour réapprendre à s’aimer  
Car on s’était promis  
Car tu me rends fou, baby  
Tu me rends fou, baby  
Comme au premier jour, baby  
Laisse-moi t’enlacer  
Déposer mes mains  
Dans le creux de tes reins

Hallelujah, j’ai tant besoin de toi

Hallelujah et prend-moi dans tes bras

Oh danse pour moi, baby  
Oh oui, comme ça

Hallelujah, j’ai tant besoin de toi  
Hallelujah, j’ai tant besoin de toi  
Hallelujah, j’ai tant besoin de toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody knows how to add a song from YouTube, Tidal, or Spotify to the chapter please let me know! My html skills are nonexistent


	4. Pienso - by Simon Grossmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky/Joe  
> Que tú y yo / That you and I  
> Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other  
> Que tú y yo / That you and I  
> Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every love song I hear in Spanish just instantly becomes a Nicky and Joe song, but this one specifically I think about them in their early days when they were enemies. Also yet another Simon Grossmann song and it isn't even the last one of him on my list of his songs for this haha.

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Simon-Grossmann/Pienso)

  
Regálame / Gift me  
Un minuto de silencio / A minute of silence  
Para imaginarme que me estás diciendo que / To imagine you are telling me  
Me quieres / you love me

Si tú me odias / if you hate me  
Y yo te quiero / and I love you  
**Haremos contraste como el fuego y el hielo / we will contrast like fire and ice**  
Y yo sé que tal vez tú no lo entiendas / and I know that perhaps you don't understand  
Que yo no seré lo que tú piensas / That I will not be what you think

Pienso que tal vez / I think that perhaps  
La vida no se juega como el ajedrez / Life can't be played like a game of chess  
Y en el amor también / And in love too  
Hay que jugársela para poder entender / You have to play it to understand

**Que tú y yo / That you and I  
Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other  
Que tú y yo / That you and I  
Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other **

Entrégate / Give yourself up  
Y ya verás / and you will see  
Que no habrá espacio pa' el dolor y en el calor entenderás / that there will not be space for pain and in the warmth you will understand  
**Cientos de besos al despertar / Hundreds of kisses to wake up to  
Y si en la noche no he llegado es porque la luna te fui a buscar / and if in the night I haven't arrived it is because the moon [and I] went looking for you**

Pienso que tal vez / I think that perhaps  
La vida no se juega como el ajedrez / Life can't be played like a game of chess  
Y en el amor también / And in love too  
Hay que jugársela para poder entender / You have to play it to understand

**Que tú y yo / That you and I  
** Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other  
Que tú y yo / That you and I  
Estamos hechos justamente para los dos / Are made just for each other 


	5. Domani / Tomorrow - by Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi se ne frega del domani / Who cares about tomorrow  
> Stanotte a casa non ci tornerai / Tonight you won't go back home  
> Il sangue è rosso anche domani / Blood is red tomorrow too  
> L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to[ Black_Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn) for help finding the translations Mika did himself!  
> I think of Nicky and Joe with this one and about how time is so long for them they don't worry about tomorrow but just enjoy the now. Also there's an English version of this song as well but the lyrics aren't exactly the same.
> 
> CW: mentions of blood

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Mika/Domani/translation/english)

  
Domani / Tomorrow  
Domani / Tomorrow  
Domani / Tomorrow

Cercherò una scusa / I'll try to find an excuse  
Per sentirmi fragile / To feel fragile  
Perché tu mi fai paura / Because you scare me  
E non lo so nascondere / And I can't hide it  
Il cuore ha sempre ciò che vuole / The heart always has what it wants  
Ma io vorrei soltanto i graffi sulla schiena / But I just want the scratches on my back  
Nudi nel retrovisore / Naked in the rear-view mirror  
In macchina io e te con la radio accesa / You and me in the car with the radio on

Ma è così chiaro / But it's so clear  
L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

E dimmi cosa vuoi spiegare abbracciami / And tell me what you want to explain hug me  
Cosa succederà domani / What will happen tomorrow  
Vai all'inferno sento i brividi / Go to hell I feel the chills  
**Chi se ne frega del domani / Who cares about tomorrow**  
Stanotte a casa non ci tornerai / Tonight you won't go back home  
**Il sangue è rosso anche domani / Blood is red tomorrow too**  
L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

Domani pensaci domani (Domani) / Tomorrow, think about it tomorrow (Tomorrow)

Restiamo qui confusi / We stay here confused  
Come fosse un vecchio film / Like it was an old movie  
Come due amanti sconosciuti / Like two unknown lovers  
Se parlo poco sembro James Dean / If I talk a little I look like James Dean  
**Pensiamo troppo al domani / We think too much about tomorrow**  
Ma oggi siamo qui e non ci troviamo più / But today we are here we no longer find ourselves  
Chissà cosa sarà domani / Who knows what tomorrow will be  
Non vedo il panorama resti solo tu / I can't see the view, nothing here but you

E ora sì che tremo / And now I am trembling  
L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

E dimmi cosa vuoi spiegare abbracciami / And tell me what you want to explain hug me  
Cosa succederà domani / What will happen tomorrow  
Vai all'inferno sento i brividi / Go to hell I feel the chills  
Chi se ne frega del domani / Who cares about tomorrow  
Stanotte a casa non ci tornerai / You won't go back home tonight  
Il sangue è rosso anche domani / Blood is red tomorrow too  
L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

Domani pensaci domani (Domani) / Tomorrow, think about it tomorrow (Tomorrow)

Se saremo felici domani / If we are happy tomorrow  
Non lo diremo a nessuno domani / We won't tell anyone tomorrow  
(Domani) / Tomorrow

(Domani)/ Tomorrow  
(Domani)/ Tomorrow

E dimmi cosa vuoi spiegare abbracciami / And tell me what you want to explain hug me

Cosa succederà domani / And tell me what you want to explain hug me  
Vai all'inferno sento i brividi / Go to hell I feel the chills  
Chi se ne frega del domani / Who cares about tomorrow  
Stanotte a casa non ci tornerai / Tonight you won't go back home  
Il sangue è rosso anche domani / Blood is red tomorrow too  
L'amore è un gioco in cui non vinci mai / Love is a game where you never win

Domani pensaci domani / Tomorrow, think about it tomorrow


	6. Ciclo - by Simon Grossmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida es muy fácil, me atrevo a decir / Life is easy, I dare to say  
> ...  
> La vida es difícil, debo corregir / Life is hard, I must correct  
> ...  
> Hay amores muy viejos pero el de nosotros tiene mucho / There are loves that are very old but the love of ours has a long  
> Que recorrer / Long way to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Simon Grossmann and I will not apologize because his music gives me life. Another Joe and Nicky because their love is immortal and still has a long way to go

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Simon-Grossmann/Ciclo)

La vida es muy fácil, me atrevo a decir / Life is easy, I dare to say  
Cuando hay amores que te hacen reir / When there are loves that make you laugh  
La vida es difícil, debo corregir / Life is hard, I must correct  
Cuando hay dolores que te hacen sufir / When there are pains that make you suffer  
**La vida es un ciclo, ya yo lo aprendí / Life is a cycle, I have learned  
Las cosas que pasan van a repetir / The things that pass will repeat**

Hay amores que nunca maduran / There are loves that never mature  
Se pudren en la luz, no logran ver / They decay in the light they can't manage to see  
**Hay amores eternos que nunca florecen / There are loves eternal that never bloom  
No los puedo entender / I can't understand those **  
**Hay amores muy viejos pero el de nosotros tiene mucho / There are loves that are very old but the love of ours has a long  
Que recorrer / Long way to go ******

********

********

Soy un poco terco, una ola del mar / I am a slightly stubborn, an ocean wave  
Me niego a irme y la gota dejar / I refuse to leave or drop it  
Si siento que elevo y no puedo bajar / If I feel I rise and cannot go down  
Será que en tus labios no hay gravedad / I will be on your lips where there is no gravity  
Si besos tus pecas y empiezo a contar / If I kiss your freckles and start to count  
Si pierdo la cuenta vuelvo a comenzar / If I lose count I'll start over 

Hay amores que nunca maduran / There are loves that never mature  
Se pudren y la luz no logran ver / They decay in the light they can't manage to see  
Hay amores eternos que nunca florecen / There are loves eternal that never bloom  
No los puedo entender / I can't understand those  
**Hay amores muy viejos pero el de nosotros tiene mucho / There are loves that are very old but the love of ours has a long  
Que recorrer / Long way to go**

La vida es muy fácil me atrevo da decir / Life is easy, I dare to say  
Cuando hay amores que te hacen reir / When there are loves that make you laugh  
La vida es difícil, debo corregir / Life is hard, I must correct  
Cuando hay dolores que te hacen sufir / When there are pains that make you suffer  
La vida es un ciclo, ya me decidí / Life is a cycle, I have decided


	7. L'amour fait ce qu'il veut - by MIKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce salaud je fais le tour de la Terre / For this bastard, I go all around the world  
> Jusqu'au Congo, je m'enfuis dans le désert / I flee, into the Sahara Desert  
> Du Sahara, tout en haut du sommet / From the Himalayan peak  
> De l'Himalaya, sur la Lune, à Cuba / To the moon, to Cuba  
> Mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut / But love does what it wants  
> ...  
> Il fait ce qu'il veut de nous / Does what it wants to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mika and again I won't apologize. I think of Joe and Nicky in this one and how they were literally on opposite sides of a war and then they fell in love, showing that love is often something so spontaneous and unplanned. I included some translations in the summary but since it was from another website I don't want to put them all below. Anybody more competent than me in French let me know and I can put up your translations and add you as a collaborator or something!

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Mika/L-amour-fait-ce-qu-il-veut/translation/english)

  
J'étais bien  
Avant qu'il vienne  
Coller sa main  
Dans la mienne  
Il m'a eu comme un bleu  
 **L'amour fait ce qu'il veut**  
Le voilà  
Qui veut ma peau  
Qui me tatoue dans le dos  
Des serpents, des coeurs en feu  
L'amour fait ce qu'il veut  
 **Pour ce salaud  
Je fais le tour de la terre  
Jusqu'au Congo  
Je m'enfuis dans le désert du Sahara  
Tout en haut du sommet de l'Himalaya  
Sur la lune, à Cuba**

Mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut  
Fait ce qu'il veut de moi  
(L'amour la la l'amour l'amour la la l'amour)  
Mais l'amour baby blue  
 **Il fait ce qu'il veut de nous**  
(L'amour la la l'amour l'amour la la l'amour)

Tout le monde se fout de moi  
Quand je lui tombe dans les bras  
Il me tient comme un morveux  
L'amour fait ce qu'il veut  
Je le fligue, je l'humilie  
Je le fous hors de ma vie  
Je le torture tant que je peux  
L'amour fait toujours mieux  
Pour ce salaud  
Je fais le tour de la terre  
Jusqu'au Congo  
Je m'enfuis dans le désert du Sahara  
Tout en haut du sommet de l'Himalaya  
Sur la lune, à Cuba

Mais l'amour fait ce qu'il veut  
Fait ce qu'il veut de moi  
(L'amour la la l'amour l'amour la la l'amour)  
Mais l'amour baby blue  
Il fait ce qu'il veut de nous  
(L'amour la la l'amour l'amour la la l'amour [3x])

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I have now reached the point in my life where I'm learning French and it is like 70% because I want to sing along to Mika's French songs haha


	8. Fuimos Amor - by Esteman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo que fue y recordar lo nuestro / Everything that was and remember what is ours  
> ...  
> Fuimos el tiempo y mucho más / We were the time and much more  
> Fuimos derroche emocional / We were emotional waste  
> Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS ONE IS SAD! Okay this one is in the past tense, so you could maybe squint and read it in a way like Nicky or Joe is reminding the other about the long history they have had, not necessarily meaning it is over... But like fuimos is for sure the past tense that is definitely a specific time, meaning their love is over BUT I choose to read this happy so you can too

Lyrics found [ here ](https://genius.com/Esteman-fuimos-amor-lyrics)

  
Recuerdo poco a poco / I remember little by little  
Tu mirada ante mis ojos / Your look before my eyes  
Y revivir ese momento surreal / And relive this surreal moment  
**Parece demasiado / /It seems too much  
Repetir nuestro pasado / To repeat our past  
Esa locura que nos es tan natural / This madness that is so natural to us **

Y yo no sé que pensar / And I don't know what to think  
En tu luz lo que se da / In the light given off by you  
Solo es amor de verdad / Only that it is true love  
Del que se siente / that it feels  
Para vivir esa señal / In order to live this sign  
Hoy te digo nada más / Today I will tell you no more  
**Todo lo que fue y recordar lo nuestro / Everything that was and remember what is ours**

Fuimos la noche que se va / We were the night that went  
**Fuimos el tiempo y mucho más / We were the time and much more  
Fuimos derroche emocional / We were emotional waste  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love**  
Fuimos la lluvia en tempestad / We were the rain in the storm  
Fuimos reflejo sensorial / We were sensory reflexes  
Fuimos tan libres para dar / We were so free to give  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love

Te tengo aqui a mi lado / I have you here next to me  
Y no puedo controlarlo / And I can't control it  
Ya no me importan los demás ni quienes son / I don't care about others nor who they are anymore

Pero ahora sé que pensar / But right now I know what to think  
En tu luz lo que se da / In the light given off by you  
Solo es amor de verdad / Only that it is true love  
Del que se siente / that it feels  
Para vivir esa señal / In order to live this sign  
Hoy te digo nada más / Today I will tell you no more  
**Todo lo que fue y recordar lo nuestro / Everything that was and remember what is ours**

Fuimos la noche que se va / We were the night that went  
Fuimos el tiempo y mucho más / We were the time and much more  
Fuimos derroche emocional / We were emotional waste  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love  
Fuimos la lluvia en tempestad / We were the rain in the storm  
Fuimos reflejo sensorial / We were sensory reflexes  
Fuimos tan libres para dar / We were so free to give  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love

Yo seguiré cantando / I will follow singing  
Por lo nuestro seguiré / For what is ours, I will follow  
Pero yo por ti seguiré cantando / But I will follow singing for you  
Por lo nuestro / For what is our

Fuimos la noche que se va / We were the night that went  
Fuimos el tiempo y mucho más / We were the time and much more  
Fuimos derroche emocional / We were emotional waste  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love  
Fuimos la lluvia en tempestad / We were the rain in the storm  
Fuimos reflejo sensorial / We were sensory reflexes  
Y Fuimos tan libres para dar / And we were so free to give  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love

Fuimos la noche / We were the night  
Y fuimos el tiempo / And we were the time  
Porque fuimos la lluvia / Because we were the rain  
Pero fuimos reflejo / But we were reflexes  
Fuimos amor, fuimos amor / We were love, we were love


	9. Danser entre hommes - by Doriand (ft. Katerine & MIKA )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika sings about men dancing together so how can I not imagine Nicky and Joe

Lyrics found [ here ](https://greatsong.net/paroles-danser-entre-hommes-doriand)

  
Danser entre hommes  
Mais pas sur du paso doble  
Travailler c'est travailler  
Quoi de mieux pour la santé

Danser entre hommes  
De [?]  
L'union fait toujours la force  
À la sueur de nos torses

Danser entre hommes  
Réservez nous le podium  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
C'est pour ça qu'on aime

Danser entre hommes  
Mais pas sur du paso doble  
Plus on est, plus on est fort  
Si les grands se réconfortent

Danser entre hommes  
De [?]  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
C'est pour ça qu'on aime

Danser entre hommes  
Mais pas sur du paso doble, non, non, non  
Les sons veulent tomber nos pioches  
Et partons mains dans les poches

Danser entre hommes  
Réservez nous le podium  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
Danser, danser, danser, danser  
Danser, danser, danser, danser

Et j'aime danser entre hommes  
Réservez nous le podium  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
On est tous pareils  
C'est pour ça qu'on aime

Danser entre hommes  
Réservez nous le podium


	10. Dividido - Alex Cuba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dividido / Divided  
> Está el mundo dividido / This is the divided world  
> Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
> Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just picture how different Nicky and Joe are and how that's why they're so great for each other ahhh. Okay this is the last one for a while. There's more on the playlist but they aren't as good and also school is kicking my ass so I'll maybe drop in another chapter eventually but for now this is it.

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Alex-Cuba-feat-Silvana-Estrada/Dividido/translation/english)

  
**Con tanta gente que existe / Among all the people that exist  
Y tú te fijas en mi / And you notice me  
En este mar de colores / In this sea of colors  
Me dibujas así / You draw me like this**

A mí me gusta la noche / I like the night  
Y tú eres de madrugar / And you rise early  
Es tan extraño que el tiempo / Its so weird that time  
Nos quisiera encontrar / Would want to find us

Sin intentar entenderlo / Without trying to understand it  
Lo encuentro perfecto / I find it perfect  
Nuestra diferencia / Our differences  
Es del mundo el reflejo / Is a reflection of the world  
**Ya se ha puesto viejo / It's an old thought  
Creer que la vida es mejor / To believe that life is better  
Cuando todo es igual / When everything is equal**

Dividido / Divided  
Está el mundo dividido / This is the divided world  
**Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route**  
Dividido / Divided  
Está el mundo dividido / This is the divided world  
Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route

Oyendo está melodía / Hearing this melody  
Me decido a bailar / I have decided to dance  
Quizás te noto en los ojos / Perhaps I notice in your eyes  
Tú te quieres sentar / You want to sit  
A ti te gusta el silencio / You like silence  
Y yo no paro de hablar / And I don't stop talking  
Es mágico y divertido / It's magic and fun  
De otro punto mirar / To see from another point of view

Sin intentar entenderlo / Without trying to understand it  
Lo encuentro perfecto / I find it perfect  
Nuestra diferencia / Our differences  
Es del mundo el reflejo / Is a reflection of the world  
Ya se ha puesto viejo / It's an old thought  
Creer que la vida es mejor / To believe that life is better  
Cuando todo es igual / When everything is equal

Dividido / Divided  
Está el mundo dividido / This is the divided world  
Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route  
Dividido (Sí)/ Divided (yes)  
Está el mundo dividido / This is the divided world  
Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route

Razón tienen las aves al migrar / Birds have reason to migrate  
Volar cambiando de aire y de lugar / To fly to change the air and place  
Cruzar la tempestad / To cross the storm  
Sin miedo a descubrir lo nuevo / Without fear of discovering the new

Dividido / Divided  
Está el mundo dividido (Dividido) / This is the divided world (divided)  
Si vas a bailar conmigo (Conmigo) / If you are going to dance with me (with me)  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route  
Dividido (Qué, qué) / Divided (what what)  
Está el mundo dividido (Dividido) / This is the divided world (divided)  
Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route  
Si vas a bailar conmigo (Si vas a bailar conmigo) / If you are going to dance with me (If you will dance with me)  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route  
Si vas a bailar conmigo / If you are going to dance with me  
Escoge cualquier camino / Choose any route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments, and positivity everyone! I appreciate it ahh I didn't want to post these at first just cause I fear people on the internet (and in person but you know), but I'm glad I did! Thanks for being along for the ride, I hope to come across somebody writing something from one of these one day. I would but I'm not a fiction writer,,, and I really need to get to work on my thesis so... Thanks! :D


	11. No sé decirte no - Marco Mares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said I was done but now I found this song and I needed to share it!! I don't have a partner to serenade with this song, so for now I will continue posting my translations and singing it in my car. This one has such good vibes of like "fuck time, I love you"

Lyrics found [ here ](https://genius.com/Marco-mares-no-se-decirte-no-lyrics)

Quiéreme otro ratito / Love me for another little while  
Hoy tu mirada me lo grita / Today your look shouts itself to me  
Que nuestros cuerpos se derritan / That our bodies melt  
**Quiero que se nos pase el día, corazón, juntitos / I want us to spend the day together, my heart**

Dímelo suavecito / Tell me softly  
Que si en inglés, "I love you mucho" / If it's in English I love you a lot  
O en portugués, "Te quero muito" / Or in Portuguese I love you a lot  
**Que los idiomas sobran si somos tú y yo / Languages are not needed if it's you and I  
No hay reglas / There aren't any rules**

Te quiero sin puntos ni mayúsculas / I love you without periods or capital letters  
Te veo y no cambio nada en ti, en ti / I see you, and I wouldn't change anything in you, in you  
Te quiero, sin peros ni gramática / I love you, without "but"s nor grammar  
**Y quiero 100 años más de ti / And I want 100 more years of you**

No sé decirte no / I don't know how to tell you no

Háblame a besitos / Talk to me with kisses  
Que sean muy largos, que no hay prisa / That are very long, without a rush  
Son como aviones y una visa / They're like planes and a visa  
Toma tu tiempo y disfrútalo / Take your time and enjoy it

Vamos, juguemos / Let's go, let's play  
A veces no / Sometimes not  
A besos yo prefiero / A kiss I prefer

**Si tú me lo pides, yo no me muevo / If you ask me, I won't move  
Que cinco minutos se hagan eternos / That five minutes become eternal**  
Quiero y aunque no debo / I want and although I shouldn't  
**Renunció al mundo, y a sus relojes / I renounce the world, and its watches**  
Paguemos las deudas con muchas flores / We pay our debt with many flowers  
Quiero, que aunque sea un juego / I want that even if it turns out to be a game  
Te lo imagines junto a mí / you to imagine it with me

Te quiero sin puntos ni mayúsculas / I love you without periods or capital letters  
Te veo y no cambio nada en ti, en ti / I see you, and I wouldn't change anything in you, in you

Te quiero sin puntos ni mayúsculas / I love you without periods or capital letters  
Te veo y no cambio nada en ti, en ti / I see you, and I wouldn't change anything in you, in you

Te quiero, sin peros ni gramática / I love you, without "but"s nor grammar  
**Y quiero 100 años más de ti / And I want 100 more years of you**

No sé decirte no / I don't know how to tell you no  
No sé decirte no / I don't know how to tell you no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but especially the idea of loving someone "without capital letters or periods" just makes me think about like it doesn't have a grammatical beginning or end, which is exactly Nicky and Joe so...!


	12. No llores - by Simon Grossmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this song could be either of them talking to the other comforting each other ahhh it's just too cute and sweet and also it makes me think of Joe calling Nicky "my life" or "my heart". This chapter was originally the first but then as I was adding more I realized I needed to make the contents their own chapter because of the character limit of the summary box. Unless you're new to this whole collection this chapter will not be new to you, sorry! I'm adding more soon so no worries.

Lyrics found [ here ](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Simon-Grossmann/No-Llores)

Si tú lloras pa' regar las plantas / If you cry to water the plants  
Que no crezcan más en mi jardín / May they grow no more in my garden  
Prefiero nunca respirar y aire regalar / I prefer to never breath and give away the air  
Antes de verte llorar / Before I see you cry 

Si tú duermes pa' pasar los miedos / If you sleep to let the fear pass  
Que la luna se marche de aquí / May the moon go away from here  
Que el sol nunca se apague y los días nunca se acaben / May the sun never die and the days never end  
Para no verte sufrir / So that I will not see you suffer

Y no llores **mi vida** / And don't cry, **my life**  
No llores que ya estoy aquí / Don't cry for I'm already here  


Y no llores **mi vida** / And don't cry, **my life**  
No llores que voy por ti / Don't cry I'm coming for you

Si el invierno te congela todo / If the winter freezes everything  
Pues cambiaremos de estación / We will change the season  
Le amarraría una soga al sol / I would tie a rope around the sun  
Y en tu corazón siempre habrá calor / And in your heart there will always be warmth

Y no llores mi vida / And don't cry, my life  
No llores que ya estoy aquí / Don't cry for I'm already here  
Y no llores mi vida / And don't cry, my life  
No llores que voy por ti / Don't cry I'm coming for you

No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores mi vida / Don't cry, my life  
No llores más / Don't cry anymore  



	13. Días de Fuego - by Odisseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW mentions of killing and violence. So I for sure imagine this as Nicky and Joe in their early days hating each other, killing each other, but having that begin to grow into something more.

Lyrics found [ here ](https://genius.com/Odisseo-dias-de-fuego-lyrics)

  


Por favor, no quiero hablar, ya no me atrevo / Please, I don't want to talk, I wouldn't dare  
Querías dar, sin precaución, un golpe cierto / You wanted to give without precaucións, a certain hit  
Son los defectos tan imperfectos que ya no puedo / They are defects so imperfect that I can't anymore  
Vivir así, entre tú y yo, tan sólo hay duelo / To live like this, between you and I, there is only pain  


****

**Matándome, matándote / Killing me, killing you  
Queriéndote, queriendo que te quedes / Loving you, wanting you to stay  
** Olvidándote, ocultando que me miras a los ojos otra vez / Forgetting you, hiding so you look me in the eye again  
Como los días de fuego / Like the days of fire  


Tranquilidad sin intención es lo que quiero / Tranquility without intentions is what I want  
Y soledad en tu habitación es lo que encuentro / And loneliness in your room is what I find  
Si tú y yo sólo a presión en un momento / If you and I only under pressure in a moment  
**Para sanar es lo mejor, amar de nuevo, por eso sólo digo / To heal is the best, to love once again  
**

****

**Matándome, matándote / Killing me, killing you  
Queriéndote, queriendo que te quedes / Loving you, wanting you to stay  
** Olvidándote, ocultando que me miras a los ojos otra vez / Forgetting you, hiding so you look me in the eye again  
Como los días de fuego / Like the days of fire  


****

**Matándome, matándote / Killing me, killing you  
Queriéndote, queriendo que te quedes / Loving you, wanting you to stay  
** Olvidándote, ocultando que me miras a los ojos otra vez / Forgetting you, hiding so you look me in the eye again  
Como los días de fuego / Like the days of fire  


No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Son días de fuego otra vez / They are the days of fire once again  



	14. On brûlera - by Pomme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to[ ManagerNoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagerNoly/pseuds/ManagerNoly) for suggesting this track addition!  
> "Alright so for a Andy/Quynh song you can try "On brûlera" by Pomme. It's in French, the song is about two women in love and one of them sing that they will burn together, the sea will eat their bodies and the salt will wash their hearts but they will be together even in Hell."  
> I'm finishing coffee break French season 2 but I am still ages away from translating French accurately, but the website I found translates the lyrics, so I linked their translation if you are interested in seeing it line by line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for themes of death and drowning

Lyrics and translation found [ here ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/br%C3%BBlera-we-will-balze.html)

  
**On brûlera toutes les deux  
en enfer mon ange.**  
J’ai prévu nos adieux  
à la terre mon ange,  
car je veux partir avec toi,  
je veux mourir dans tes bras.

  


**Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah.**  
Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah.  
Je t’aimerai encore. (×4)

  
****

**Je m’excuse auprès des dieux**  
de ma mère et ses louanges.  
**Je sais toutes les prières,**  
tous les vœux  
pour que ça change,  
mais je veux partir avec toi,  
je veux mourir dans tes bras.

  


Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah.  
Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah.  
Je t’aimerai encore. (×4)

  


On brûlera toutes les deux  
en enfer mon ange.  
Tu peux écrire tes adieux  
à la terre mon ange,  
car je veux partir avec toi,  
je veux mourir dans tes bras.

  


Si la mer nous mange le corps, ah.  
Si le sel nous pique le cœur, ah.  
Je t’aimerai encore. (×4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but the line Je sais toutes les prières, is so very Andy because she knows all the prayers because SHE was worshiped as a god...


	15. Ceux qui rêvent - by Pomme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to[ ManagerNoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManagerNoly/pseuds/ManagerNoly) for suggesting this track addition!  
> "Still by Pomme, but about Booker, try "Ceux qui rêvent". It's about insomnia, being haunted by the night, the dreams you don't have and your own thoughts.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Insomnia and in general just a song about not having a good time, not enjoying life, could possibly be triggering for themes of depression so just take caution if you need!

Lyrics and translation found [ here ](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/ceux-qui-r%C3%AAvent-ones-dreaming.html)

  
Mes nuits blanches ne sont pas blanches,  
à peine claires semées d’étoiles.  
Petits trous dans la toile étanche,  
tristes strates sur le voile.  
Et moi, envoûtée de ténèbres,  
 **je passe des heures infinies**  
à compter les moutons funèbres  
qui tapissent mes insomnies.  


Ah, minuit est là.  
Ah, je ne dors pas.  
**Et moins je dors et plus je pense,  
et plus je pense et moins j’oublie.  
L’immense impasse, l’espace immense**  
qui s’étendent au fond de mon lit.  
C’est inouï tous ces silences,  
qu’il est cosmique cet ennui.  
Dois-je recourir à la science ?  
Anesthésier l’insomnie ?  


Ah, minuit est là.  
Ah, je ne dors pas.  
Et puis passé minuit je danse  
au rythme des tachycardies  
Et tout s’emballe et tout balance  
et tout m’étale et tout me fuit.  
La lune est un fruit un peu rance,  
**la vie est une maladie.  
Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance,**  
les autres ont des insomnies.  
Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance  
et les autres ont des insomnies.  
Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance,  
quant à moi j’ai des insomnies.  


Ah, minuit est là.  
Ah, je ne dors pas.  
Ah, minuit est là.  
Ah, je ne dors pas  
Je ne dors pas.  
Je ne dors pas.  
Je ne dors pas.  
Je ne dors pas.  


Je ne dors pas.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the lyrics la vie est une maladie / life is a sickness and Ceux qui rêvent ont bien de la chance / The ones dreaming are at least lucky makes me think of Booker's jealousy of Nicky and Joe happiness


	16. Sentimettal - by Moderatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for this song the lyrics seem sad but it is recorded like a super catchy and upbeat song. So! I imagine Joe being super overdramatic about Nicky being gone to the grocery store or out on a walk and he is "missing him" in this very dramatic, very Joe, way. You could maybe also read the lyrics like Joe fell in love with Nicky first ? But I enjoy my headcanon of overly dramatic Joe singing this haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So the title is _Sentimettal_ , and the word _sentimental_ means sentimental or like sappy, which is what the lyrics sound like they say, so the title seems like it's a play on sentimental and also like _metal_ music like angsty feeling but also the double t because the band moderatto... Maybe, I actually am not sure why the spellings are like that, I looked online but I didn't see the band saying or explaining anything so! That's as best as I could figure it out.

Lyrics found [ here ](https://genius.com/Moderatto-sentimettal-lyrics)

  


**Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


No puedo escuchar la radio / I can't listen to the radio  
Me hace recordar lo que oíamos tú y yo / It makes me remember what we listened to, you and I  
Cada canción, cada emoción, cada palabra que sale del transmisor / Every song, every emotion, every word that comes from the transmission  
Qué es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mía / It is what the announcer has against me  
Que me pone sentimental / Which makes me sentimental  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Y ahora el metal ya no es metal / And now metal is no longer metal  
Me llegan las rolas fresas, las pelis me hacen llorar / The strawberry sweet songs come to me, the movies that make me cry  
**Calienta el sol pero es invierno aquí en mi corazón / How warm is the sun but it is winter in my heart**  
Mis amigos me llaman no quiero salir / My friends call me but I don't want to go out  
Me siento fatal / I feel terrible  


Cada canción, cada emoción, cada palabra que sale del transmisor / Every song, every emotion, every word that comes from the transmission  
Qué es lo que tiene el locutor en contra mía / It is what the announcer has against me  
Que me pone sentimental / Which makes me sentimental  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Escuchando Guns and Roses, a los Pistols a las Flans / Listening to Guns and Roses, to the Pistols to the Flans  
Recordando aquella noche que pasamos en mi van / Remembering that night we spent in my van  
Tu ponías a Thalia, Luismi y a Titán / You put on Thalia, Luismi and Titán  
Mientras ya a tu ritmo me encantaba hacer slam / While at your rhythm I loved to slam  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Y entonces que me digas que no / And so you tell me no  
Me pone triste y sentimental / It makes me sad and sentimental  
Es que no puedo dormir y ya no quiero vivir / It's that I can't sleep and I don't want to live  
**Porque me falta mi otra mitad / Because I am missing my other half**  


Y entonces que me digas que no! / And so you tell me no!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I imagine the "and so you tell me no" is like Joe offered to help cook dinner or go on a walk with him or something very small and Nicky said no for whatever reason and so now Joe is angsty pouting like ( ˘︹˘ ) "my other half told me no, my world is over for the next hour. Also the line "How warm is the sun but it is winter in my heart" is just SCREAMING overly dramatic Joe to me.


End file.
